conlangwikiaorg_pl-20200215-history
Higān-gósó
ZAPISY Z DAWNYCH DZIEJÓW WIELKIEGO CESARSTWA HIGANII przez skromnego Hanó z klasztoru Ráshôji Wiecznej i Uświęconej Ciszy spisane dzieje Niebiańskiej Krainy, gdzie Bogowie się Uwidaczniają, w roku drugim panowania Jego Cesarskiej Mości i Największej Jasności Syna Słońca, Cesarza Słynnego Dobrocią i Wielkiego Serca Równego Bogom, w roku drugim Ery Kształtowania Cnót, dla dobra narodu, kultury, a nader wszystko Najszlachetniejszego Sławnego Cesarstwa Higańskiego, by nieustannie jego chwałę i dobrobyt narodu pomnażać utworzony, niniejszym Księgę Pierwszą rozpoczyna, nie pierwej jednak, aniżeli nie przedstawi wielkiego wkładu Pierwszego Wśród Sług Boskiego Najlepszego Rodzeństwa Słońca, Mądrego i Obsypywanemu Zaszczytem Spisania Dziejów kapłanowi Mómi ze sławnego rodu Przyjaciół Pana Umójichāna i wszelkich innych później wymienionych Sławnych Mężów i Nieskalanych Niewiast, za błogosławieństwem i ojcowską miłością wspierany Samego Jego Niegasnącego Majestatu, Dworu i Rady Stanu, a nader wszystko Podziwianego i Obdarzanego Zaszczytami Wielkiego Ministra Ludu, Mędrca Luwwa ze Słusznie i Sprawiedliwie Chylącego Przed Bogami Czoło rodu Muni z prowincji Dairènk, otwiera Zapiski z dawnych dziejów Prastarej i Świętej Higanii siedemnastego dnia miesiąca tóni 2. roku Ery Kształtowania Cnót, w 730 roku od Powstania Cesarstwa. PRZEDMOWA Zlecenie Najjaśniejszego Dworu Cesarskiego wysłuchawszy, długo materiały wszelakie i źródła poszukiwawszy, a potem zgromadziwszy, uprzednio w celu rady i wsparcia zasięgnięcia, wieczorami przy rozgwieżdżonym Niebie chwałę Bóstw oglądając z Duchami Przodków i Sławetnymi Bogami Kręgów Niebios rozmawiawszy, postanowiłem ja, skromny Hanó, zadania tegoż się podjąć i spisać Dzieje Święte i Niezaprzeczalne Wielkiego Cesarstwa Higanii, wypada pierwej z wielkim podziękowaniem się zgłosić i skierować je do Pierwszego Wśród Sług Boskiego Najlepszego Rodzeństwa Słońca, Mądrego i Obsypywanemu Zaszczytem Spisania Dziejów kapłanowi Mómi ze sławnego rodu Przyjaciół Pana Umójichāna, przełożonego klasztoru naszego wspólnego, od lat już szesnastu Świętym Przybytkiem się opiekującego, a od trzydziestu jeden tu posługującego, brata Gómana, Bogatego w Zasługi acz Uniżonego Pokorą Sługi Słonecznego, brata Reiki'ego, Sławetnie Dążącego do Celu Najjaśniejszych Szczytów, Mądremu bratu Kicchó, Piszącemu Nieustannie Dokumenty Dworskie i dla Dworu, skrybie Suminowi,skrybie Tinchinowi, skrybie Só, skrybie Chóchdinie, braciom Zewnętrznego Klasztoru , Urzędu ds. Kultu, Urzędu ds. Jałmużny i wielu innym,wielce zasłużonym, acz niewymienionym z racji objętości dokumentu, mającym Zaświadczenie u Bogów Mędrcom i Wielkim Mężom, podziękowanie to daję. Wielka łaska Bóstw i Pomyślność także i Zaszczytnej Radzie Stanu się należy, począwszy od Ministerstw Ludu, Kultu i Religii, przez Edukacji i Kultury, na ds. Dworu Cesarskiego skończywszy, a i wicekanclerzom i mądrym kronikarzom Sławnej z Mądrości Rady niech Zóji i Dziesięć Kręgów Niebios sprzyja. Nade wszystko wielkie godności i sława Męża Pobożnego i Roztropnego niech na Obdarzanego Zaszczytami Wielkiego Ministra Ludu, Mędrca Muni Luwwa spłyną, bowiem to on udostępniwszy dzieła uprzednich kronikarzy z danwnych wieków, kroniki, zwoje, rękopisy i księgi wszelakie, podania ludowe i pieśni wręczywszy do zapoznania, do powstania tego dzieła się przyczynił, a także dziękuję: urzędom wszelakim słusznie sławionym za mądrość i wspaniałe czyny w Radzie Cesarskiej i Radzie Stanu, skrybom nadwornym Jego Cesarskiej Mości, skrybom Dworu Zewnętrznego Jego Cesarskiej Mości, skrybom wewnętrznym Rady Cesarskiej , skrybom zewnętrznym Rady Cesarskiej, skrybom wewnętrznym Rady Stanu, skrybom zewnętrznym Rady Stanu, kronikarzom Dworu Jego Niegasnącego Majestatu, kronikarzom Rady Cesarskiej, Kronikarzom Rady Stanu, historykom urzędowym i prowincjonalnym, Urzędom Kronikarskim wszystkich prowincji, Urzędom Notarialnym wszystkch prowincji, pieśniarzom nadwornym, pieśniarzom ludowym, i wszystkim razem i każdemu pojedynczo dziękuję, dzieło owe rozpoczynam, tymi oto słowami się skierowawszy, dziękuję za sprzyjanie dzieła Bóstwom, a nader Wielkiemu, O Pięciu Przymiotach i Ośmiu Postaciach Panu Umójichānowi, dzieło owe Higańskiego Państwa Sławnego ma zawrzec początek i przybliżyć narodowi Prawdy Wszelakie Przedstawione i Objawione, jak mówił Wielki Gaódi,wspólnotę ducha by w ludzie higańskim budować, pracą mą i wysiłkiem chcę ziścić sen Mistrza Gaódi'ego, a jego cnotom, choć jam nie sposób dorównać, to choć rąbek Nieprzeniknionej, acz Wszelką Rzecz Przenikającej Tajemnicy Ducha odsłonić, mając Błogosławieństwo Jego Niegasnącego Majestatu Cesarza i Dworu i Urzędów, u Tronu Wielkiego Władcy klęcząc, nie moje własne, ale Ręką Najwyższych Duchów naznaczone dzieło zapisując, wypełniam pokornie zadanie mi i braciom Pobożnym i Szlachetnym zlecone, ja,skromny Hanó, Wielkie zaprawdę Dzieło rozpoczynający, piszę to i potomnym zostawiam. KSIĘGA I Podział na rozdziały był nieuwzględniony przez Autora, wprowadzono go dopiero w XIX wieku. '[Inwokacja] Uniesiony ponad ziemskie skupisko, wywyższony samą egzystencją, rozjaśnij się dolino mroku, zniszcz pęta swego ucisku, płatek zbłąkany wędruje ku wodzie, by doznać w niej czekanego spoczynku, ptaki lecą wysoko nad ziemią, kraju wysoki, Tyś bogów stworzon ręką, przeto samo nieziemskie tchnienie, jakie Ci oni kiedyś dali, zmień na chwałę, jasność głęboką, stań się wcieleniem Nieba Kręgów, wychodząc w całej okazałości swej, Panie w Niebiosach, okaż swą moc świętą, wyjdź na spotkanie duchom wszechniebieskim, wraz z Wielką Umówido, Jasną i Niezmienną ''Rozdział I '' Wielka Samotnia i Boski Zalążek Gdy niezmierzona pustka wypełniała przestrzeń, a drobinki materii unosiły się wśród zaczątków życia, Od Początku Istniejący Byt , ciemnością swą i nieskończonością niezbadany, zakrywał całą owej przestrzeni,a sekret i milczenie niezgłębiony owej Pustki Czynem Jasnym i Wielkim przerwane zostało,bowiem z materii wyłonił się Wielce Dostojny Pierwotny Byt, zwany Kaómaówākān, albo Kaómaówuwāchi.Po swym nagłym się zjawieniu, donośnym podmuchem niczym sto tysięcy wiatrów silnym, stworzył Materię Pierwszą Życiodajną, a nie miała ona stałości ni miary, bo w niej urkyte było to, co powstać miało, i z owego błota i zaczątków wszystkiego, Energia Zmieniająca Wszystko wyszła, a ona stworzyła przestrzeń i niebo nocne i wielki Ocean Pradawny, zaś ten z wzburzony siłą Energii , zwanej też Kómóliushi, Wielką i Nieokiełznaną Energią, pierwsze tchnienia istnienia z siebie wydał. Wielce Dostojny Pierwotny Byt począł się wnet dzielić i wówczas wyłoniła się z niego Energia Tchnienia (Mógushi), Energia Blasku (Shushishi), Energia Jasności (Kakyiáshi) i Energia Ciemności (Tónshi). Wszystkie razem, w wir się złączywszy, Nową Nieznającą Granic Energię utworzywszy, zniknęły w odmętach pradawnego Oceanu, a z wód wszechrzeczy wyłonił się byt duchowy, pierwszy tak doskonały, Wielce Dostojny Jasny Pan, zwany Kaómaówuósu, czy też Bogiem Wszechogarniającym, tj. Tishijikānsó. Zebrawszy pokłady mocy z Nowej Nieznającej Granic Energii, resztki Od Początku Istniejącego Bytu umościł na nieboskłonie, stąd wszelkie ciała niebieskie mniejsze i większe tworząc, gwiazdy sobie uczynił latarniami, by mógł widzieć, co tworzy, a wody zebrał w jedną całość i na ląd suchy zstąpiwszy, począł tworzenie świata. Początki świata i pierwsi bogowie Na owym suchym kawałku lądu, gdzie pustka i nicość była, Kaómaówuósu, zwany Wuósu w dalszej części Księgi, osiedlił się i przybrawszy postać cielesną rozbił obóz, po czym swe dzieło kontynuować począł. Umieścił na niebie dalszą część gwiazd, a resztę odrzucił na ziemię, gdzie do dziś ogników zbłąkanych formę przybierając, jako duchy moczarów i uroczysk się ostały. Były one bowiem tak samo, jak on istotami duchowymi, i boską ich naturę szanując, na nieboskłonie wśród najwyższych Duchów umieścił. A one, powstawszy z Energii Jasności, jego woli zgodnie się poddały. Wuósu następnie zamyślony patrząc w Ocean, zauważył Pana Ciemniejącej Przestrzeni, Katairìshikikān, z Energii Ciemności zrodzonego. Ten mu rzucił wyzwanie, a Wielce Dostojny Jasny Pan splunął pogardliwie w jego stronę, wyspę Samtó-sók (Śliny) tworząc. Poczęła ona się powiększać, po chwili wielkości człowieka, potem wielkości pięciu, aż w końcu stu mężów się stając. Pan Ciemniejącej Przestrzeni, chaos próbując w piękne dzieło Wielkiego Wuósu wprowadzić, wyspę przed chwilą przez jego stworzoną i tą, na której się osiedlił, zatopić próbował. Z pomocą jednak wody Oceanu Wuósu przyszły i na darmo próbując przeciwnik fale wzburzyć, sam od nich utonął, a jego ciało na pożarcie duchom Ciemnej Przepaści Wuósu dał. Osiadł we dworze, który wybudował na wyspie Sólo-sók, a potem misją swoją przyrodzoną kontynuował, by do końca ją wypełnić. I tak na zachodzie i wschodzie pojawiły się kolejno ciemność i jasność, bowiem jedną z boskich latarni nad swą siedzibą przerzucił i słońce tak stworzywszy, jasność sprawił światu. Pojawiły się wkrótce zarysy gór, mórz i kotlin, a gdy pierwsze słoneczne promienie nad zmarznięte lądy dotarły, puścił lód i śnieg, a ziemia się zazieleniła, zaś wody Oceanu ogrzały. Gdy Wuósu napadł razu pewnego kaszel, zrazu wypluł z siebie kolejne wyspy i zatoki, najpierw Wyspy Południowe, potem Wielkiego Zachodu, Wyspa Isó, Jaśniejąca Blaskiem, Kóri, Dębolistna, Tinti, o Stu Obliczach i Māwi, Słynąca Srebrem. Siedzibę swą przyozdobił najróżniejszymi stworzonymi przez siebie roślinami, od dębów z Kóri po lampiony jedwabne z Isó, szlachetne kamienie i złoto, duchy różnorakie mu posługiwały, lecz on sam jednak samotnym czuł się, w wielką przestrzeń codziennnie spogladając. Tedy zapragnął towarzyszkę swych samotnych chwil do swej dyspozycji posiadać i z nią się spostrzeżeniami dzielić i świat tworzyć. Poprosił gwiazdy niebieskie i duchy ziemskie, by stworzyły, wszelakich mocy używając, kobietę. Gwiazdy Nieboskłonu Południowego dały jej śnieżnobiałe oblicze i nieskalane cnoty, gwiazdy Nieboskłonu Północnego włosy czyste i gładkie niczym brzegi Morza Szmaragdowego, zaś duchy Oceanu złożyły jej w darze wisiorki z muszli i pereł. I tak zza obłoków wyszła na spotkanie Wielce Jasnemu Dostojnemu Panu Wielce Jasna Milcząca i Stwarzająca Niewiasta , zwana Kaómaósāshilô. Para uleciawszy do nieba, ceremoniał zaślubin odbyła, który wedle tego podania do dziś dnia kontynuowanym jest. Przy boskiej mgiełce i kadzideł woni, przystrojona w promienie słońce małżonka i mąż mający chmury nad głową, czekali na siebie nawzajem, a gdy mąż sam wyszedł pierwej, i żona wyszła i tak sobie słowa zaprzysięgli. A że się Wielce Jasna Dostojna Pani się Panu spodobała i chucie w nim wzbierały, połączyli się po chwili i życie kolejnemu pokoleniu bogów dali. Z ich związku na świat przyszli: Pan Porannej Mgły, Pan Niemoc Uzdrawiający, Pan Wielkiego Pokroju, Pan Trzykroć Winy Wynagradzający, Pan Wstrząsienia Ziemi, Pan Wstrząsienia Oceanu,Pani Lotu Ptaków, Pani Lasów i Pól, Pan Burzy na Ziemi, Pan Burzy na Wodzie, Pan Wielkiego Ognia, Pani Wielkiego Ognia, Duch Wszystko Niszczący, Duch Wszystko Leczący, Córka Przykazania Wypełniająca i Córka, która Zazielenia Ląd. Posławszy ich na młode lądy, rozkazał potomkom ziemię ubogacać. Pewnego razu, gdy mały Pan Niemoc Uzdrawiający leżał w kołysce, przyleciał do niego boski posłaniec, łabędź ze skrzydłem złamanym. Duch ów szlachetny, cierpienie stworzenia widząc, wyłamał nogi swej kołyski i skrzydło wysłannikowi usztywnił. Kiedy Jaśni i Dostojni Rodzice, wchodząc do izby, czyn ów zauważyli, pochwaliwszy Niebo i Wielce Dostojny Pierwotny Byt, dwór w Gógómi mu podarowali. A boskim potomkom życie dawszy, Wuósu o innych dziełach raczył nie zapomnieć, na pustej ziemi korowód stworzeń rozmaitych zsyłając. A zatem ryby i inne stworzenia stworzył, ptaki, boskich posłańców- miary wszelkiej i barwy, robactwo pełzające i latające, motyle, stworzenia wodne i lądowe, i wiele innych. Z biegiem lat dzieła owe niszczały jednak- rośliny usychały, a susza i głód liczne zwierzęta nękała. Dał więc mądry i dobry ów Pan, gdyż i w Niebiosach brakowało już miejsca i liczne swary się mnożyły, miejsce duchom prześwietnym wśród ruczajów, łąk, źródeł i skał, każdego do danego miejsca przypisując i hierarchię im ustalając. Uczuł jednak Wuósu pewną pustkę, zauważywszy, że cisza panuje wśród lasów i łąk, że boskim pierwiastkiem wypełnić trzeba owe ziemie i zesłał Wuósu na lądy Tchnienie i tak dał życie ludziom pierwszym, a słusznie naród ów swe pochodzenie od Nieba przypisuje. Aby nie byli ciemni i bezbronni, wszelkie duchy im przydzielił, wedle profesji i zamieszkania, do dziś im sprzyjającym, i dał im pierwiastek boski w nich zamieszkujący. Świat Wuósu na Cztery Strony podzielił: Południe Rozległe i Czyste, Północ Szeroka po Widnokrąg i Jasna, Wschód Promieniejący i Zachód Tchnienie Przyjmujący. Niebo też uszeregował, na Osiem Kręgów Bliskich, Niskimi nazywanych i Dziesięć Dalekich, to jest Wysokich podzieliwszy. W każdym z nich miejsce bogom zapewnił, na czele każdego innego osadzając. I tak na pierwszym Kręgu Bliskim osadził córkę Ducha Wszystko Leczącego, Panią-Błyskawicę, a na ósmym syna Córki Przykazania Wypełniającej, Wielkiego Ducha Wyżyn Nieba, to znowu na pierwszym Kręgu Wysokim syna Pana Wielkiego Ognia, Promyka Nader Jaśniejącego, zaś na dziesiątym córkę Pana Niemoc Uzdrawiającego, Wielką Panią Chwaloną przez Bóstwa, zwaną też Córką Niesłychanie Mądrą i Jasną, bądź też Boską Patronką, potem Nekì-ichóne'uushiwākāngi nazywaną. A od niej miał się Wielce Dostojny Ród Cesarski zacząć i przez to błogosławieństwo Nieba Kręgów otrzymać. Po nadaniu bóstwom swych siedzib, Wielce Dostojny Jasny Pan, Bóg Wszechogarniający, na spoczynek się udał i władzę nad Niebem i Lądem umiłowanej Boskiej Patronce oraz Dostojnej Małżonce przekazał. Następnie Wielki Wuósu do siedzib niebiańskich powróciwszy, w Bliższym Ludowi Kręgu Niebios zamieszkał Autor używa tu słowa "oyó", które ma wiele znaczeń, np. "umościł się", "zasnął". Rządy Nekì-ichóne'uushiwākāngi i konflikt z Wielką Matką Boska Patronka, objąwszy władzę nad Niebiosami, Wodami i Ziemiami, posłów swych rozesłała, aby po ziemiach się rozejrzeli i w jej imieniu boskie przykazy ogłosiwszy zaprowadzenie jej rządów ogłosili. Współrządziła zaś i doradzała Mądrej Nekì-ichóne'uushiwākāngi Szacowna Kaómaósāshilô, od udania się Wielkiego Jej Małżonka na spoczynek Wielką Matką Świat Utrzymującą, tj. Bómikâlisaósu zwana. Zdarzyło się razu pewnego, że Boska Patronka postanowiła zejść na ziemię i uroków przyrody zaznać. Mianowanych przez nią sługów niebiańskich włości ze wszystkich Kręgów Niebios Dostojna Pani kazała tedy usunąć, a gwardię Boskiej Patronki ze służby zwolnić. Nekì-ichóne'uushiwākāngi przebywała wówczas w kraju Mó na zachodzie, gdzie ziemia rodziła najobficiej i tam z jej polecenia ludzi osiedlono, następnie Wielka Pani Chwalona przez Bóstwa uprawy roli ich nauczyła, i pór zasiewów i żniw, i orki i hodowli bydła i ptactwa wszelakiego, trzody i ryb. A dzięki niej i posłańcom boskim, na całą ziemię wieść o mądrości Boskiej Patronki się rozniosła, a wszędzie zakładane ku jej czci gaje i polany były i pola uprawne, a rodziły tak obficie, że ziemia nigdy ugorem nie stała. Gdy do uszu bogini straszliwe wieści owe z Niebios jednak dotarły, udała się tam pośpiesznie i rozmawiać z Wielką Matką chciała. Ta, zamykając jednak dzięki pomocy Pana Wstrząsienia Ziemi bramy Najwyższego Pałacu Niebios i przez niego wir na niebie i ziemi powodując, wejście do przybytku jej uniemożliwiła. Boska Patronka pokonać się jednak nie dała i wstąpiła do klasztoru Pięciu Poświat na Ajó-sók na Północy. Tam w otoczeniu niebiańskich sług swoich medytacji się tygodniowej poddała i długo rozmyślała. Po naradzie ze Szlachetnymi Sługami Wszystkich Kręgów Niebios Wielka Pani Chwalona przez Bóstwa naprzeciw swego pałacu wyszła i przemówiła do Wielkiej Matki. Onegdaj wielka susza w kraju Mó zapanowała, ręką Wielkiej Matki uczyniona, by podejrzenie owo na Boską Patronkę padło, lecz Córka Niesłychanie Mądra i Jasna na ów wybieg uwagi nie zwracając, powiedziała do Wielkiej Matki : "Uczyńmy pokój między Niebem, a Ziemią, duchami mórz, chmur, drzew i ziem, dajmy pokój sporom i niesnaskom, jam córka twego potomka, ma postać z twej, Szlachetna Wielce Mądra Matko Nieba, albowiem nie ma nic zacniejszego nad czynienie tego świata pełnym wrażliwości i zaczątków mocy z Niebiosów zsyłanych. NI susza, ni woda, nic co dobre w złe obrócimy, nam dobrem nie wróci.", na co Wielka Matka rozrzewniła się i kazała strażom Nieba odstąpić gwardię Pani Chwalonej przez Bóstwa. Na to Boska Patronka ugodę Matce zaproponowała i wspólne rządy. Przystała na to Wielka Matka Świat Utrzymująca i tak wspólnie lat ziemskich pięć tysięcy nad Niebem, Ziemią i wszelkimi Wodami panowały. Wielka Matka Pani Chwalonej podarowała Dwór Niezmierzonej Ciszy, Wātawākigi zwany, połowę swego przybytku Cichej Wody i Tysiąca Bażantów, to jest Shimirânkakchikigi, a także ów klasztor słynny Pięciu Poświat i cał kraj Mó, a potem i kraj Sali , w ryby i ptactwo bogaty, a i Kiri, owoce wszelkiej maści rodzący. Boska Patronka z wdzięcznością dary tę przyjąwszy, ludzi tam sprowadziła na łodziach niebiańskich i zleciła ziemię uprawiać, by ta jak najobficiej rodziła. I tak rosły i kwitły ludzkie wspólnoty, wyspy jednak owe niewielkie były, a nowych istnień szybko przybywało, więc Boska Patronka uprosiła Wielką Matkę, by ta dała jej jeszcze jeden ląd na Zachodzie- Ląd w Łąki i Puszcze Obfity- Nómójèkakalo. Tam też Mądra Nekì-ichóne'uushiwākāngi raczyła odpoczywać i patrzeć na dzieła swe niezliczone. A i ulokowała na wyspie Manimó, Świętych Wierzb, siedzibę swą jeszcze jedną i tam częstokroć osiadała, by swemu ludowi pomagać. '''''Rozdział II Wspólne rządy Boskiej Patronki i Wielkiej Matki i walka z buntownikami Lat tysiące o ziemie wszelkie dbająca Boska Patronka spoczynku raczyła nie zaznawać, a i troskliwie w czasie wolnym świata doglądała, jak Wielki Wuósu niegdyś jej przykazał. Razu pewnego Wielka Matka nową świtę duchów do pałacu na Manimó jej przysłała. Był wśród nich mąż waleczny i piękny, Pięknolicym Wiatrem,to jest Wietrznym Wojownikiem inaczej Tatachiyákān, czy Yátoto zwany. Z Klanu Ómidi, Władców Wiatru Oceanów się wywodził. Władał mieczem, równie dobrze, jak umysłem, a z duchami złymi walczyć umiał przednio, jak nikt w Kręgach Wszystkich Niebios. Uwagę on na Panią Chwaloną przez Bóstwa zwrócił, a i ona, obliczem jego lśniejącym przeszyta wskroś, obojętna mu nie pozostała. Oświecona Bogini wiedziałą jednak, że o sprawy świata i ludu swego nieustannie dbać musi i zaloty Pięknolicego odrzucała. Wiernie trwał niezmiennie przy jaśniejącym obliczu Boskiej Patronki Yátoto. W Piątym Roku Łanów w krainie Yichi zapanował wielki niepokój, bowiem Duch Wszystko Niszczący, Ayatapȃbóchikān, o uwielbienie dla siebie zazdrosny, pola w owej krainie spustoszył. Pomagał mu Pan Wielkiego Ognia, Hayahayatakkekchi też zwany, Ten , co Zręcznie Wznieca Płomienie, lub też Ogień Gniewny, Sak'haya, spaliwszy dobytek i zwierzęta w zagrodach i w lasach, na łąkach i w powietrzu , czym wielce Boską Patronkę rozgniewał. Nakazała ona wysłać rychło pięćdziesiąt tysięcy zastępów, z Wietrznym Wojownikiem na czele. Zgromadziwszy się u wrót Zatoki Błękitnej, zaatakowani milionem strzał ognistych i milionem lodowych zostali. A tysiące z nich poległo, lecz Wielka Matka i Boska Patronka czuwały nad nimi i nieustannie do życia wracały. Co który padł, temu życie i dech wróciło. Powiadają, że stąd wywodzi się powiedzenie, mieć drugą szansę jak wojownik wiatru. Wzniecający Płomienie i Duch Wszystko Niszczący z niepokojem na swą klęskę patrzyli i próbowali jej zaradzić, znów milion strzał posyłając. Przebić się jednak przez niezniszczalny kordon niebiański nie mogąc, chcieli zastosować fortel i spod wody wypłynąć. Pałac Pana Wstrząsienia Oceanu zajęli, strzegącego go stworzenia morskie wybili i próbowali wielki wir morza wywołać. Szybko jednak ryby-posłańcy wydarzenie owe dostrzegli i ptactwu przekazali, ono zaś w osobie gołębia, łabędzia i orła do pałacu niebiańskiego Boskiej Patronki przyleciało. Ostrzegli bóstwa o rychłym ataku na ekspedycję i na same ich posiadłości. Boska Patronka natychmiast zeszła na ląd i zbroję przywdziawszy statki niewdzięczników spaliła. Utknęwszy na lądzie łucznicy i miotacze szans żadnych nie mieli. Druga część armii niebiańskiej, ku wybrzeżom Mó popłynąwszy, zasadziła się na buntowników, co z podwodnego królestwa wracali. Wówczas Wąż Wielki Podwodny, Kuyutêkmunó, wypłynął z głębin i z pomocą niebianom przyszedł, a całą armię Wszystko Niszczącego pożarł, resztki ich zaś na piach nadmorski wypluł. Armię Boskiej Patronki, przez lasy kraju Yichi się przedzierającą, pułapka natomiast podstępna czekała. Znużenie u wojowników zobaczyła, a to stwierdzając, zauważyła polanę pełna bażantów i tam dała im polować, jeść i pić do syta. Wtedy też, drzemiąc, Powietrzna Armia Wzniecającego Płomienie w niewolę ich wzięła. Wietrzny Wojownik podówczas walczył ciężko z zaciężnymi ognistymi, a sam wielu obrażeń doznając, na prawą swą rękę wodza niebieskiego z klanu bóstw górskich Nuhi, Honumę, Ducha Dzielność Sławiącego wyznaczył. Ów mąż poprowadził w bój trzydziestu tysięcy, a tam czekał na nich Gniewny Ogień,wokół którego uwijały się mary ogniste i w straszliwe rumaki zaprzężonym powozem nań uderzył. Kołczan jego jednak nie był przymocowan do zbroi i przez nieuwagę mu wypadł, a Mężny Yátoto prędko Ognistą Lancę i Tarczę Rozświecającą Lądy pochwycił i ducha owego do nieprzepastnego oceanu wrzucił. Aby zaś nikt już więcej ognistych strzał nie użył, je i lodowe także, armia w niebo wystrzelała, gdzie do dziś jako gwiazdy wędrowcom służą. Tarcza zaś odbiła się od niebiańskiego i dotąd ziemię światłem znikomym świat oświetlającego ścian pałacu i rodzeństwo słoneczne zrodziła, Gósaki, siostrę Umówido, piękną i jasną oraz brata Umójichāna, o brzasku tarczę słońca na wyżyny niebieskie wtaczającego. Spostrzegł jednak Wietrzny Wojownik, że wciąż Boskiej Patronki nie ma, a zląkłszy się o nią, na ratunek pośpieszył. Przemierzył cały ląd Yichi, wzdłuż i wszerz, lecz nie mógł Pani Chwalonej przez Bóstwa znaleźć, drogę wskazał mu dopiero sokół nadwodny. Ujrzał wojownik skrępowanych niebian , a samą Boską Patronkę z oczyma i ustami zawiniętymi, by nikt usłyszeć jej nie raczył. Wiedział jednak Pięknolicy Wiatr, że ostrożnie postępować należy, by swej i niebiańskiej armii nie dać skrzywdzić. Przebrali się więc on i szlachetny Honuma za bóstwa zabawy i drużynie powietrznej napoje oferując, upili ich. Gdy zaś spali uwolnić chcieli uwięzionych, ale wracająca znad wybrzeża pierwsza armia niebiańska z radością po imieniu przywitała Pięknolicego. Na brzmienie jego imienia wódz oddziału wietrznych, Duchem Przebiegłym, Yámichishi zwany, natychmiast się zerwał i swą kompanię przebudził. Pobudzeni trunkami,próbowali sięgnąć mieczy i jeńców pozabijać, wtedy jednak obie armie niebieskie na nich przystąpiły. Chwilowo odparli niebian, Boską Patronkę pochwycić próbując, wtedy jednak rozsiekał ich mieczem swym nadziemsko szybkim Wietrzny Wojownik i swą panią uratował. Ta wdzięczna mianowała go dowódcą gwardii swej przybocznej i dwór w Nayómi na Mó, obok swojego dała. Buntowników natomiast strącić do przepaści na Mó kazała, gdzie do dziś w postaci zwierząt ryjących wiernie jej służą. Rodzeństwu natomiast słonecznemu Córka Niesłychanie Mądra i Jasna słońce do opieki przeznaczyła oraz na bliskim jemu Piątym Kręgu Nebios dwór wyznaczyła. Innego razu susza i zaraza wybuchły w kraju Kiri, a i tam posłała Boska Patronka swego odźwiernego, by wody podziemne i morskie ku lądowi zwrócił i owady kwiaty zapylające przywołał. Jeszcze innym razem ludzie z kraju Nija, przez Boską Patronkę w Dwudziestym Roku Słońca usypanego, ataku morskich węży doznali, syn bowiem Pana Wstrząsienia Oceanu, książę Wirów Niezliczonych, Yákamêktak, rozgniewany brakiem daniny od owych rybaków, zesłał na nich te plagi. Pięknolicy Wiatr jednak, udał się na ziemię i z władcą morza rozmawiał, by ten syna ułagodził, a następnie Wietrzny Wojownik z wężami z pomocą miecza się uporał i daninę zmniejszył. Wtedy bowiem musiano oddawać porywczemu księciu piętnaście koszy ryb , osiem koszy krabów, pięć małży i jeden ośmiornic, teraz już tylko ryby księciu się należały. Na to oburzył się Yákamêktak i tron morski próbował przejąć, ale ojciec go ubiegł i do rekiniej nory zagonił, gdzie siedział pięćdziesiąt dni i nocy, aż winy swej nie zrozumiał i Wojownika nie przeprosił. Pięknolicy Wiatr wiele jeszcze zasług u swej pani miał: to resztki armii Wszystko Niszczącego w skaliste kaniony krainy Wunchi przegonił, gdzie kazał im wedle edyktu Boskiej Patronki swą stałą siedzibę urządzić, Krainą Stu Czeluści, Káltunmayó, czy też Korumayó, też Krainą Stu Bram zwaną, z Panem Zawiść Wzbudzającym, Asató, prawnukiem Gniewnego Ognia na czele; to też wojownik ów o przymiotach niezliczonych chmury znad gór i wyżyn pozgarnał , by słońce gdzie przebić się miało, w imieniu pani swej kraje wszelakie odwiedzał i prac nadzorował, w prostych chatach na słomianej macie śpiąc. Wciąż jednak spoglądał tęsknie ku krajowi Mó i spotkania z Boską Patronką oczekiwał. Pani Chwalona przez Bóstwa za wszelkie owe przysługi jej uczynione dać wyższe jeszcze miejsce w niebiosach słudze swemu pragnęła. Boska Patronka i Wietrzny Wojownik Gdy wrócił wojownik z wyprawy do kraju Sali, kazała mu rozmówić się w jej komnacie. Noc już zapadała, a łuna czerwonawa na niebie się rozlewała, wtedy zjawiła się w najlepsze jedwabne szaty ubrana Boska Patronka, miecz długi i tarczę dumnie dzierżąc z boku,przednią niebiańską zbroję zdjęła ,potem zaś do Pięknolicego zaśpiewała: "Ileż już wzgórz i rzek przekroczyłeś, by bronić sprawy Niebios i zasad najczystszych, ileś krwi drogiej i łez cennych wylał, zawsze z imieniem moim na ustach jak tu dziękować za męstwo, odwagę,iIleż dzięki składać, zaprawdę już nie wiem , jak wyrazić tak chwalebne czyny, tyś życie toć narażał dla mojej przyczyny":-Pieśń odśpiewawszy Boska patronka usiadła i widząc jego zafrasowanie, spocząć kazała i wojownikowi wszelkie dobra obiecała, broń, dwór szeroki, wysp pięć, rzędy koni, lecz nie znała jego pragnienia. "- taka pieśń do dziś śpiewana jest w regionie Hiyó w okolicach Mikó i Suu, w prowincji Kìrócu-gyū, gdy pierwsze gwiazdy wiosenną nocą wschodzą. Yátoto uważnie pieśni bogini wysłuchawszy, odrzekł że jedynym prawdziwym jego pragnieniem jest w obliczu gdy strzała wroga raziła by go, jej twarz ostatnią w swoim życiu ujrzeć .Poruszyło to Boską Patronkę i uprosiła aby choć trochę dłużej jeszcze pozostał,chociaż dzień ku końcowi miał się, na co zaskoczony przystał. Wina upić dał jej, jeszcze z czasów buntu Gniewnego Ognia i Wszystko Niszczącego,z owego obozu wziętego, lecz ona łyk upiwszy, odmówiła. Obaj w oczy swe skrzące patrzyli, aż niebo całe poczerniało i od szmaragdów gwiazd się niby ich oczy żarem przejęte zaroiło. Gdy ostatni słońca promyk nad Niebiańską Krainą przemykał, Pani Chwalona przez Bóstwa od stołu wstać chciała, szybszy jednak młodzieniec ją ubiegł i odrzekł: "Od teraz ni słońce, ni gwiazdy, ni morza ni lądy szczęścia pełni mi nie dają, prawdziwie tylko Ty, Pani największa, przez Niebo , Ziemię, Słońce i Wody chwalona", na co ona "Niech rodzeństwo słoneczne ostatnią lampę zgasi, a ja, Niebiosami zarządzająca, idę i nie wrócę", jednak on, rękę jej odsunąwszy, rzekł: "Ty jesteś Pani, Słońcem ,Szczęściem, Życia Kręgiem, co wypełnia się w dzień każdy pod Niebem, ukochana ma Nekì-ichóne'uushiwākāngi , Najpiękniejsza z Córek Jasnego Nieba", co powiedziawszy, zbliżyli się ustami do siebie i połączyli w miłosnym uścisku. Gdy jasny świt kochanków zbudził, służki niebiańskie parę boską ujrzały i rozpowiadały między sobą, lecz Yátoto zbiegł szybko z łoża, ledwie tylko pierwsze promienie słońca pałac Boskiej Patronki musnęły. Pani Jasna pojęła jednak, że wieści rozgłosić musi i Niebu powiedzieć, co się nocy owej wielkiej wydarzyło.. Podjęła jednak decyzję, by do dnia ósmego Trzeciego Słońca, tj. do pierwszych dni wiosennych z tym zaczekać. Po tej nocy potajemnie jeszcze się z Pięknolicym spotykała razy pięć, aż ranka jednego, do pawilonu Błękitnego Ptactwa, gdzie Wielka Matka odpoczywać raczyłą, weszła i , jak niegdyś ,ukłoniwszy się, stanęła przed matroną, historię opowiedziawszy. Jęła tłumaczyć współrządzącej o swej miłości niezmiernej, licząc, że ta natychmiast się zgodzi. Inaczej jednak się stało. WIelka Matka na to zgodzić się nie chciała i po owej rozmowie wszelkie próby jej ułagodzenia utrudniała. To na lud jej wierny susze i burze zsyłała, ataki żmjów i demonów jęła organizować, to usterki i ubytki w przybytkach Gospodarnej Nekì powodowała, wreszcie pola i gaje jej podpalała.Boska Patronka zauważyła owe nieszczęścia znów jej lud dotykające i duchy leśne i pól wezwała, by owej sprawie palącej się przyjrzały. Najstarszy z nich, Pan Bluszczu Owijającego, Yakinikshi, syn rodu Nóbuó , bóstw lasu z kraju Mó, uleciał na Yichi, by tam zobaczyć, jak demony morskie ryby wybijały, a leśne włochate fómimi , duchowie zamętu, zbiory kradły ludowi i dzieci topiły. Duch Inimâ, Ranek Przepowiadająca , wieszczka w orszaku Boskiej Patronki konnym służąca, ujrzała od nieba wzlatujące, od Wielkiej Matki siedzib, z Czwartego Kręgu ptaki morskie, polecenia od bóstw dzierżące. Widziałą już ona dalsze katastrofy i zaśpiewała niebiańskim obrońcom: "Przed oczyma mymi mam obraz straszliwy, pola spalone, duchy niegodziwe, prosto z Czwartego i dalszych Kręgów zesłany, zło, płacz i suszę czynić im kazane! To mądrej Wielkiej Matki zaprawdę rozkazy, by czynić plagi, ciemność i zarazy." Ujrzeli potem i starca wóz ciągnącego, co koń mu w popłochu uciekł i pola stratował, wszelki drób i bydło padały, ale bóstwa od razu zawsze do ludzi umiłowanych schodziło i co jednak naprawiły, znów siły złe niszczyły. Szybko rozwścieczyło to Panię Chwaloną przez Bóstwa i dziesięć kręgów Niebios zwołała, ośmiu z nich przychylność zyskała. Wystawiła ona trzydzieści pułków niebieskich z każdego Kręgu, w trzy armie się grupujące, a byli tam też łucznicy i woje inni z buntem Wszystko Niszczącego walczący. Byłoby doszło już do wojny w górze, a tylko interwencja Pana Wstrząsienia Oceanu i wnuka jego, Księcia Nieprzenikalnego Stworzeniami Lud Obdzielającego, Yinisāmichákkáltākāna, pokój niebiański między bóstwami uratowała. Morscy owaj duchowie stół bogów w swej siedzibie zwołali i Wielką Matkę u jednego szczytu stołu na muszli perłowej złotej usadowiwszy, Boską Patronkę zaś u szczytu drugiego, na tronie błękitnym szafirowym, rozmowy wszczęli, a cała procesja delfinów i ryb rodu wszelakiego przepłynęła, dając piękny pokaz szanowanej Wielkiej Matce. Ta ujrzawszy wyłaniający się dwór z morza nieopodal Mó, uradowała się i na ożenek prędki kochanków czym prędzej przystała, zastrzegając, że w żadnym miejscu do ich obydwu należący powinien się nie odbyć, acz tylko w miejscu, gdzie siły i moce żadnej ze stron wiązać , ni mieszać się nie będą. Wojna z Wszystko Niszczącym i Asató Tak więc para niebiańska ceremonię zaślubin szykować zaczęła, nim jednak obrzędy wszelkie i radość nastąpiły, wróg jeszcze jeden śmiał przepuścić atak srogi i haniebny na święte niebieskie niwy. Ku dworowi Boskiej Patronki syn umiłowany Wielkiej Matki, potężny Pan Wstrząsienia Ziemi bowiem się zbliżał, posiadłości niebiańskie jedna po drugiej pustosząc w niebiosach i na ziemi. Kraje Yichi i Kiri spustoszył, w kraju Kiri wszystkie sady spalił i lasy, tak, że ni pestka ni żołądź się nie uchowały, ni ptaka nie zaświadczono. Ludności przez Panią Chwaloną przez Bóstwa tak umiłowanej i on liczne boleści sprawiał, a pola i chaty jeszcze niedawno przez krnąbrne oddziały Wielkiej Matki spalone, raz jeszcze niczym pochodnia smolna się żarzyły. Nad tak umęczonym szlachetnym ludem duchy wszystkich Kręgów Niebios się zlitowały i z Najlepszej Nekì-ichóne rozkazu każdy po 500 oddziałów wysłał, rydwanów setkę i piechurów niebiańskich po osiemdziesiąt, aby ze złem we wszystkich krainach się rozprawić. A gdy fómimi i duchy złowrogie morskie i demony z głębin, Pożerającymi zwane, brzegi kraju Mó osiągnęły, armia wielka wybawić lud idąca nie zstąpiła jeszcze. Gdy dziesięć hamadó [ ok. 2 500 km] lądu Ciskającymi Płomieniami, Inibámi, przekroczył, napotkał nagle ścianę wody i wichru wielką, która zmiotła piątą część armii złowrogiej. Na posiłki reszty duchów nie czekając, to Yátoto dzielny wkroczył, by ukochanej i wrót Niebios i ludu kraju Mó bronić. Wietrzny Wojownik lancą swą rażącą ataki wrogie odpierał, Honuma, Błyskawicami Ciskający, druh wierny jego natomiast, zawzięcie północnych wrót krainy owej bronił. Na pięciu skałach wysokich stanęło pięciu zaś braci Stworzeniami Lud Obdzielającego, to jest Fale Burzący, Fale Uspokajający, Przybytki Ojcowskie Doglądający, Ptactwo i Ryby Doglądający i Lud Dobrami Morskimi Obdzielający i oni to wał wodny na środku krainy Mó wznieśli, a wokół lądu kordon szczelny, że ni maleńka rybka by nie przepłynęła. Wtedy Wietrzny Wojownik szturm jął przypuścić z druhem swym, Panem Błyskawicami Ciskającym, co z duchami z rodów Grzmotu na oddziały Wszystko Niszczącego uderzyli. Wtedy spostrzegli, że żadne żywioły w walce im nie pomagają, a wał wodny przez braci morskich stworzony, parować zaczyna i znikać. Wtedy też do narady bóstw Wszystkich Kręgów doszło. Tak się poczęli naradzać i rozprawiać między sobą o walkach, trwoga zaś przed Wszystko Niszczącym ich opanowała, aż odezwać się Pan Porannej Mgły raczył, pieśń ułożywszy: "Ziemia i morze płaczą w cierpieniu, wszelkie stworzenie w górze i w dole, na lądach, w morzu, pod ziemią i w wodzie, nad wodą i nad lądami, wszystko ono płacze. I Słońce z młodym rodzeństwem jasnym, co za dnia ląd oświetla, nocami zaś księżyc, schowało się za chmurami gęstymi, licząc, że tam od cierpienia się uchowa, bo patrzeć nie może na troski dzieci Pani Jasnej. Na ziemi żar i krew, zło i smutek się panoszą, niewinni giną, śmierć złe duchy jak ziarna roznoszą. Czyja to wina? Pana Wszystko Niszczącego! Jego oddziały w gniewie i złości, bezpodstawnie przeciw niewinnym zwrócone, palą i niszczą. Czya to wina? Wszystko Niszczącego! I nasza interwencja, żadnego z bóstw dotąd, pomóc, nie pomogła, ni zywioły żadne, pomóc, nie pomogą. Dajcie mi szansę, o bracia , o siostry, Wszystkie Kręgi NIebios, Mglistemu zaufajcie! Mgłę wysoką ześlę, z powłoki ziemi wydobędę, gęstą i wielką, by żar pochłonęła! Ja pomóc chcę! Pomóżcie i wy, bracia, pomóżcie i wy, siostry! Ja pomogę!" Po czym, zakończywszy, spoczął, a bóstwa jakąś chwilę milczały. Po chwili wszyscy na propozycję Pana Niemoc Uzdrawiającego przystały. Nie było bowiem zacniejszego i roztropniejszego, obok Pana Niemoc Uzdrawiającego, od Pana Porannej Mgły i wielki posłuch on miał we Wszystkich Kręgach. Mglisty do kraju Mó się udał, do Manimó podążył, na dwór Nayómi do Pani Jasnej podążył. Tam bowiem wstąpiła Boska Patronka, plan walki nowy układając. Odwiedził ją i wizję swą przedstawił, a Mądra Pani mu swe błogosławieństwo dała. Wtedy Pan Porannej Mgły zaś działać począł. Gdy Tatachiyákān, Wojownik i Honuma zacny, do ataku raz jeszcze przystąpili, zobaczyli, że w gwardii ich i oddziałach wszelkich wojowników wciąż ubywa, a fómimi złe i duchowie Ziemami Wstrząsający, chaty i lasy niszczą, jakby piasek rozsypywali. Wsie niewinnych mieszkańców pięknej krainy Mó zniszczyli, drzewa jak trzcinę połamali, nic , co nie jest wieczne, co jak pajęczyna na wietrze, się nie uchowało. Wtem prosić poczęli Niebo o posiłki, a te nie nadchodziły. Gdy tak przystanęli, w tym czasie Pan Porannej Mgły, opary z ziemi , którymi władał, wydobywać jął i je formował. Na początku ścianę chciał, podobną do ściany przez braci Księcia Nieprzenikalnego Stworzeniami Lud Obdzielającego, stworzyć, ale myśl mu się przybłąkała, ze armię na wzór armii Niszczącego, by ta jej opór stawiła, stworzy. Ukształtował więc on, jak bóstwa człowieka niegdyś stworzyły,wojownikom swym wszystko, co ludzie mają. Przywdział ich w zbroje i spojrzał na owych mężów, że byli piękni. Zadowolony, ochłodzić żary w kraju Mó i wszystkich krajach im kazał, a oni za rozkazem jego podążyli. Asató, potomek Gniewnego Ognia, syn Spalającego na Popiół, wiernie Wszystko Niszczącemu służący, wściekle na siły niebian się rzucił, paląc połowę z nich dotkliwie. Wtedy otoczył też oddziały Pięknolicego Wiatru okręgiem ognistym i ci wojacy, co najbliżej stali, na popiół się spalili. Przerażony Yátoto, modlić się do Pani Jasnej począł, a pot na jego skronie przystąpił, gdyż ogień się doń zbliżał. Wtedy sam Pan Wszystko Niszczący zjawić się raczył i włócznię swą na resztki niebian skierował. Miał ze sobą wszystkie oddziały ogniste, bo wyniszczyć ich chciał. Wtedy to przez Mglistego oddziały cudownie do walki przywołane atak na wrogów swych nikczemnych przypuścili. Gdy trzecia część oddziałów wietrznych padła, a Honuma waleczny w innym miejscu w polu zaciekle walczył, odważny i nieustępliwy Wietrzny Wojownik z przekonaniem wrogó swych siekał, choć z sił powoli opadał. Wtedy to, gdy nadzieję na zwycięstwo tracił , z garstką pozostałych u jego boku mężów pozostając, zauważył wielki wybuch w ziemi . I zjawili się mgliści wojownicy Pana Mgły Porannej i poczęli oddziały wroga z wielką mocą gromić i niszczyć. Wszystkie oddziały niebiańskie, widząc połowę wojsk Niszczącego naruszoną, ruszyły wraz z Pana Wstrząsienia Oceanu i jego potomków pomocą, na odsiecz dzielnym niebianom przybytków Boskiej Patronki ruszyli. I podniósł się ryk niewyobrażalny w całej krainie Mó i powstał Wszystko Niszczący wraz z wiernym swym sługą Asató i wszystkimi kręgami ciemnymi i podstępnymi. W czasie swego zejścia wszystkie poprzednie kraje wyniszczył i ludność niewinną, od duchów dobrodziejstwa czerpiącą, żywcem spalił. I Māwi, i Kóri, i Tinti, i całe Mó , a i Nómójèkakalo na najdalszym zachodzie zająć myśleli. Wszystko Niszczący, haniebnie wszelkie przykazania niebiańskie łamiący, w oczach Wielkiej Matki uznania nie miał. I ona więc wsparła wysłanie na niego oddziałó i zniszczenie jego świty. Gdy bowiem on palił z Płomienie Rozniecającym Gniewnym Ogniem wszystkie ziemie, wyrzekła się go i za swego potomka pod niebem już nie uważała. Potomkowie Ognia Gniewnego i wszystkie duchy podziemne sprzymierzyły się z Siejącym Spustoszenie i Postrach Wszystko Niszczącym, ale to kręgów niebiańskich nie powstrzymywało i większośc jego oddziałów poczęli wyniszczać, ziemie wszystkie wyzwalając. A wszystkie one były co do jednej sónó ''[ ok. 2,5 piędzi] spalone i zrujnowane, zgliszcza lasów i domów wystawał ponad popiół. 'Sprawa darów od Niszczącego' Niszczący, widząc swą niechybną zgubę, chciał Wielką Matkę, rodzicielkę swą, przekonać, by się ulitowała i serce jej zatwardziałe złagodzić. Posłał przeto ryb i ptaków kosze, by jej wielkie ogrody ozdabiały. Ona zaś odparła swym posłańcom, gdy tylko u bram się jej dworu zjawili : " Spalcie to i wyniszczcie, bowiem nie przyjmę darów „Darów"- Autor tutaj używa słowa ''miôk, które można też oddać jako "łapówka"od tego, którego wyrzekłam się jako syna." Po czym zabrali stworzenia owe i spalić zamierzali. Ale pewien giermek Wielkiej Matce służący, piękny młodzieniec imieniem Nikimóki, Piołunem Obdarzający, wnuk Pani Zazieleniającej Ląd, od którego znachorzy wszyscy natchnienie biorą i na którympustelnicy się wzorują, pożałował niewinnych stworzeń i ryby do morza, a ptaki w powietrze wypuścił, życie im w tajemnicy darując. Gdy reszta sług wróciła, zapytała się , gdzie są owe do spalenia przeznaczone dary, zaś Mókiniki skłamał, mówiąc: "Spaliłem je". Oni zaś zapytali : "Skoro je spaliłeś, to gdzie dym?", on zaś im odpowiedział: "Dymu nie ma, bowiem to dary nieczyste, od samego Niszczącego przysłane, jakże więc może z nich być dym?Starożytni Higańczycy wierzyli, że dym pochodzący z ognia ma właściwości oczyszczające ciało i duszę, więc nie mógły pochodzić od istot nieczystych. Oni mu uwierzyli, ale jeden z nich, sługa imieniem Tōkamaráni, W Obie Strony Spoglądający, wiedział, że Obdarzający prawdy nie mówi, ale tym razem zamilkł. I drugim razem przeklęty przez swą matkę Niszczący dary przysłał, tym razem i plony zrabowane ludowi i stworzenia morskie wszelakie tam były. Wielka Matka i tym razem rzekła: "Spalcie to i wyniszczcie, bowiem nie przyjmę darów od tego, którego wyrzekłam się jako syna." I tym razem duchy swej pani służące prośbę jej spełnić musiały, ale Piołunem Obdarzający znów pożałował niewinnych stworzeń i ryby do morza, a ptaki w powietrze wypuścił, życie im w tajemnicy darując. Plony zaś ludziom na wyspie Najdalszego Zachodu na przechowanie dał. Gdy sługi wróciły, zapytały się go, gdzie owe dary, a on im odpowiedział : "Spaliłem je". Oni zaś zapytali : "Skoro je spaliłeś, to gdzie dym?", on zaś im odpowiedział: "Dymu nie ma, bowiem to dary nieczyste, jakże więc może z nich być dym?" I odeszli, lecz ty razem także Tōkamaráni, W Obie Strony Spoglądający, wiedział, że Obdarzający prawdy nie mówi, ale i teraz zamilkł. Następnym razem sytuacja powtórzyła się i Wielka Matka dary zobaczywszy, odrzekła " Spalcie to i wyniszczcie, bowiem nie przyjmę darów od tego, którego wyrzekłam się jako syna." Znów z przekonaniem na krawędź chmur się udali i szykować palenisko poczęli. Mókiniki, widząc, że Niszczący tym razem wszystkie swe starania przyłożył i do poprzednich darów ptaki morskie, lądowe, zwierzęta leśne i polne, najlepsze kamienie i metale i zaprzęgi, konie i oręż dołączył, działać począł. Gdy jednak ptaki wypuścił i stworzenia lądowe i morskie, rozmyślać długo nad ważkością darów pozostałych począł i wtedy W Obie Strony spoglądający go przyłapał na nieposłuszeństwie wobec Wielkiej Matki rozkazów. Zaśpiewał mu ze wściekłością w oczach" "Wszystko wiedziałem, Twoja przeto sprawka, to, że tak szybko dary złe te giną, bo zamiast w ogniu przedwiecznym spalone, w swej pysze wyroki Nieba zmienić raczysz!" Młodzieniec mu śpiewnie odpowiedział: "Mój panie,bacznie Spoglądający, wejrzyj na dobro pokornego sługi, że dobro chciał tylko czynić, a zła się wystrzegać! Wszak nie muszę za twym rozkazem biegać, bo Wielkiej Matki on syn jest, to zaiste i dnia pewnego czyny jego zmazane będą i znikną, jak fala o skałę rozstrzaskana." Zmieszał się w sobie i długo myślał mądry ów pan i odrzekł tak do sługi: "Wiedziałem zawsze, że ci patronka twoja Pani Zazieleniająca Ląd mądrości i ogłady nie poskąpiła. Wgłebiwszy się w słowa twoje,zaprzeczyć im nie mogę. Wejrzyj na dobro Nieba Kręgów wszakże i przemyśl dobrze twe postępowanie." Obaj postanowili po namyśle i naradzie długiej dary owe raz jeszcze sługom pozostałym pokazać, bo wartość ich zbyt duża, by je spalić było można. A sługi w workach lnianych dary te palić chcieli i nie dane było im zobaczyć, zanim młody Obdarzający je ujrzał, bo supły worów rozwinął. Usilnie wtedy Spoglądający jął u dworu swej pani za ich pozostawieniem się wstawiać. A i zasługi jego małe tam [ na dworze] nie były. Począł więc na zgromadzeniu niższych sług niebiańskich o podział i ulokowanie na jakiś czas u służby dworskiej części skarbu prosić , by w troskliwych ich rękach pozostawał.Wprowadzony jest element komiczny, bowiem pokorny i bezgranicznie posłuszny Spoglądający, ujrzawszy zawartość worka, nagle liczy na podzielenie m. in. wśród sług, kosztowności i broni przeznaczonych dla Wielkiej Matki Do uszu Wielkiej Matki w końcu i to dotarło i namyśliwszy się, pochwaliła bacznie Spoglądającego, który całą zasługę na siebie wziął. A dowiedziawszy sie o Mókinikiego występku, ukarać go nie myślała, ale od służby na jakiś czas oddalić postanowiła. Wtedy W Obie Strony Bacznie Spoglądający, odźwierny magazynów Niższych Kręgów Niebios, gdy blask skarbu ujrzał, część większą dla siebie postanowił zatrzymać, jakoby na przechowanie. I wziął do siebie kubki, zastawę, miecze srebrne i miedziane i tarcze i zbroje wszelakie. W swym sercu niegodziwość pielęgnować zaczął, a wysłannicy nikczemnego Asató z obrotu spraw takiego się cieszyli. Ich władca Niszczący pragnął bowiem za te skarby z mądrym Spoglądającym ziemiami dolnymi [ tj. ziemskimi] się podzielić, w zastaw kraj Yichi mu w swej fałszywej łaskawości dając. Wysłał ich pan Asató motyla, swego posłańca i prowadzić go do swych popleczników kazał. A Bacznie Spoglądający, na schodach magazynu niebiańskiego spoczywający, owada owego niezwykłego ujrzał i za nim bieżyć począł, do krańca Kręgów wszystkich Niebios docierając. I na dół schodząc w oparach się pogrążał i zataczać się począł, jak gdyby wypił za dużo Kolejny element komiczny- na wielu rycinach Bacznie Spoglądający miał oczy ze wszystkich stron głowy, tymczasem tu potyka się o własne nogi- symbol zepsucia i błądzenia.. Wtedy też posłańcy Asató go pochwycili i wizję wspólnego panowania nad ziemiami roztoczyli. Miał tylko im skarb ów oddać i w ciszy w Niebiosach służąc, im wiadomości wszystkie podawać. Bacznie Spoglądający, wzrok swój zawiesiwszy, jak gdyby usnął. Wtem Mókiniki pojął co się dzieje, gdy zniknięcie sługi spostrzegł. Wiedział bowiem już, że skarby od Wszystko Niszczącego złą moc niosą i istotnie spalić je powinien, bo dymu by nie przyniosły. Podążył za odźwiernego śladami i ujrzał go przez złych posłów i fómimi ohydne spętanego. Powiadomił o tym wszystkie straże niebios, a gdy głos jego Bacznie Spoglądający posłyszał, jakby z majaków nocnych się wybudził i ocknąwszy się, sprzeciwiać się gwałtownie żądaniom posłańców zbójeckich zaczął. Zdecydowanym ruchem wtedy nagle Mókiniki szlachetny trzymających sługę mądrego duchów podziemnych w pół rozciął, a reszta wojowników w ślad za nim podobnie z pozostałymi postąpiła. Nazajutrz na boskim zgromadzeniu, dzieci swe zwoławszy, Wielka Matka spalić wszystkie dary postanowiła, ku uciesze wszystkich Kręgów Niebios, a nadto Piołunem Obdarzającego i do łask go swych przywróciła, a Bacznie Spoglądającemu usunąć się kazała. Mókiniki jednak w obronie sługi stanął, o wpływie złych duchów przez Wszystko Niszczącego wysłanych mówić raczył. Wielka Matka, do prośby jego się przychyliwszy, następnie ćmę ową ukarała : "Nie zaznasz teraz blasku słońca, a mienić się będziesz barwami szarymi i brunatnymi, barwami sadzy, barwami żałości, barwami nocy! Nie nektar dłużej będzie twoim pożywieniem, a piołun twym przekleństwem będzieW naturze zapach piołunu odstrasza ćmy, wyraźny jest też związek z tym wydarzeniem imienia Mókiniki, bowiem od niego został ów duch tak nazwany. Niewykluczona jest tu też gra słów: '"móki" -''"ćma"; '' po starohigańsku- "maak", było homonimem dla "maak" znaczącego piołun, zaś "niki"- obdarzać, dawać, obecnie raczej archaizm, w starohig. oznaczało też "odpędzać". Ów duch był patronem zielarzy,a ponadto jego figurki stawiano w domach jako amulety. ! W strachu przed światłem słońca chować się będziesz, a jeść będziesz tylko resztki po ptactwie i zwierzętach , co chwałę dnia oglądają! ". Tak Pani niebiańska jej powiedziała i tak jest do dnia dzisiejszego. Kategoria:Historia Higanii Kategoria:Higania